


Waiting for This

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Waiting for This

“Fuck off, Oakley.”

He roared with laughter as she stomped away. “Belle, come back! For Christ’s sakes, I was joking around!”

“I don’t need this shit right now!” she retorted.

“No no no no no, wait! Come on!” He stood up and began to chase her. She picked up speed, running across the field towards the woods behind her house. She glanced behind her and saw him gaining, his blonde curls bouncing as he ran after her on those ridiculously long legs. She made it past the tree line and darted to the left, towards the spring.

Halfway there she paused behind a large trunk to catch her breath. She heard him faintly calling out. “ _Belle! Belle, come back! I was only joking! I don’t care! Where’ve you gone?_ ”

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad she’d never taken him to the spring before; it was hers, as far as she knew – her special place, her retreat when things got to be too much.

And things were definitely getting to be too much.

She couldn’t say for sure when she’d fallen for Oakley. They’d been classmates, and all she’d known at first was that he seemed like an arrogant prick. Then they wound up in the same music theory class – a scheduling snafu, and one that apparently couldn’t be rectified despite the best efforts of the school administration. They were two of the five students in the class, and the only ones who weren’t already accomplished musicians.

So, much to Belle’s surprise, they’d bonded. They developed an odd friendship – the obnoxious, good-looking, popular kid, who spent a surprising amount of non-school time with the quiet, introverted, chubby honors student.

And at some point she’d fallen for him. God, she hated herself for it. It was such a fucking  _cliché._ It was the plot of every idiotic romantic teen comedy since – well, since forever. But she wasn’t like the girls in the movies who took off their glasses, dabbed on some lip gloss, and were suddenly knockouts. She didn’t wear glasses, and she already wore makeup. She just wasn’t pretty or thin enough for him. She knew it, and so she’d resigned herself to getting over it.

It had been over a year. And it was proving too hard to handle on her own – so she’d made the unfortunate mistake of confiding in her sister. Who’d then told her friends. Who’d then told their friends. Who eventually told Oakley.

Per usual, she was blissfully oblivious to this chain of gossip until Oakley himself had said the words which prompted her unexpected flight into the woods.

“Belle, you’re not madly in love with me or anything, are you?”

Her stomach had lurched but she’d remained poker-faced. “What?”

“No, there’s just – I don’t know – a bunch of people have been talking about it. About us, rather. Like, asking me if we’re together, and then when I say we’re not, they ask if I know you have a mad crush on me.”

Belle had sat up slowly from her lounge chair and turned to face him. “They said  _what_?”

“Fucking weird, right?”

She had tried to play it off. “It is, man. Can’t figure that one out.”

He stared at her from where he lay on his lounge chair, then he bolted up, an evil grin on his face. “Oh my God, you’re  _blushing_!”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are! You’re red as a tomato! Belle, be honest with me now – you want some of  _this_?” He ran his hands over his body and puckered his lips. “Do you want a ride on the Oakley train, love?”

And that was when she’d lost her composure and made a run for it.

She was at the spring now. It was hidden behind a little grove of bushes, and it wasn’t much more than a pond, but it was a good eight feet deep in the middle and she loved to swim there. It cleared her head.

She stripped to the skin. Oakley’s voice had faded and she figured he must’ve given up.  _Good._  She folded her clothes and laid them neatly on a rock nearby.

She dove in and could almost feel her flushed skin sizzle as it hit the cool water. She did a few laps, clearing her mind, letting her frenzied thoughts go. She floated on her back, staring up at the blue sky in the clearing between the trees, and tried to calmly think about the situation.

He obviously didn’t think there was anything to the rumors. But maybe she’d completely given herself away when she’d run for it. Or maybe he just thought she was offended – she wasn’t a prude, but she was a virgin, and sometimes she got annoyed when he teased her about it. He had lost his virginity at some ridiculously young age – twelve, maybe? – and had been with more girls than she cared to know.

She closed her eyes. He was her friend. That’s all he was ever going to be and that’s all she should expect. She hadn’t gone into the relationship expecting to one day be his girlfriend, so why should she expect it now? No, she loved Oakley, but she would get over it.

Somehow.

“Oh, fuck!”

She screamed at the sound of his voice and flipped off her back to immerse herself in the water. “CHRIST, OAKLEY!”

He was standing there, mouth agape, staring at her as she tried to shield herself from his curious gaze. For a moment they were both frozen.

Then, he sat down on a nearby rock and grinned. “Well then. I’d always wondered where you ran to when I pissed you off.”

“How the fuck did you find me?” she hissed.

“I heard a splash and tried to follow it. Eventually it seemed like… well, it seemed like there was a bit of a pathway. Followed it straight here. Oh my God, are these your knickers?” He grabbed for them before she had a chance to react. “Belle, darling, I had no idea sweet, innocent virgins like yourself wore red lace thongs! That’s going to be a distracting thought during our future conversations, you know.”

“Goddamnit, Oakley!” She was trying to tread water while still shielding at least the upper half of her body, with limited success. “Put those back!”

He was fingering them gently. “Seems a shame to wear this kind of lingerie when no one will see it.”

“Oakley, I swear to God – ”

“Okay, okay, I’m putting them back now. There. Happy?” He deposited her panties back with the rest of her clothes before kicking off his sandals. Then he sat right by the water’s edge, soaking his feet. He let out a blissful moan. “Oh, this water is heavenly. I totally get it now.”

“ _Oakley!_ ”

“ _Belle!_ ” he mimicked, still grinning. “What is it, my darling?”

She gritted her teeth. “I’m. Fucking. Naked.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Well it bothers me! Can’t you fucking turn around so I can get out and get decent?”

“I’ve a better idea. We’ll just even the score.” Without a moment’s hesitation he stripped off his t-shirt and then his board shorts and boxers.

Belle’s jaw dropped at the sight of him, totally nude, and she was momentarily speechless.

“It’s really not polite to stare.” He winked. “Look out!”

He stepped back and then cannonballed into the water, causing an immense splash that shattered Belle’s stunned reverie. It occurred to her that this was the first time she’d seen an adult man naked.

 _He looks good naked._ The thought came unbidden and she mentally slapped herself. _FUCK, NO!_

Belle had reached the edge of the pool and was steadfastly avoiding looking at him. She heard soft splashing and then she felt his warm breath against her neck.

“Still shy?”

“Christ, Oakley,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I’m – just – I just – I – ”

“I’m only messing with you, dear. I’ll turn around and you can get out and dressed if you want. Just having a bit of fun. You’ve never gone skinny-dipping before?”

“Not with… anyone else,” she muttered. “Just alone.”

“It’s dangerous to swim alone. You should always have someone watching out for you.” He kissed her on the cheek. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I really am. I shouldn’t have joked earlier and I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy out here.”

“No, it’s… okay,” she replied. She didn’t move, though.

He sighed. “Belle, you know, you don’t _have_  to cover yourself up on my account. I’ve seen naked girls before.”

She blushed crimson again. “Yeah. Naked girls who don’t have chubby tummies and thunder thighs, I’m sure.”

“What?”

“Come on, Oakley,” she said finally, turning to look at him but still covering her groin and breasts underwater. “I’m a fat girl.”

He looked confused. “So?”

“You don’t want to see me naked.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think I have anything against fat girls?”

She blinked. “What?”

“Look, I’ve been around the block – all right, I’ll say it, I’m a bit of a whore. I’ve been with lots of girls.”

“Yeah, I know,” Belle muttered.

“Do you think all of them have been supermodels or something?”

She stared at him, confused. “So, what… you’re saying you’ve slept with fat girls?”

“Skinny, fat, and the entire spectrum in between.” He pushed off from the side and began a lazy backstroke. “Girls are girls. Girls are _lovely_. I don’t have a preference, really. I mean, it’s nice when they’re pretty, but pretty doesn’t automatically mean skinny. And honestly? Size isn’t as much of a factor for me as it is for some people I know.”

Belle didn’t know how to react to this.

“Why do you look so shocked?”

“I – I just assumed – ”

“You shouldn’t assume, darling. Ever,” he replied. “Actually, I think some of the best sex I’ve ever had has been with girls who had a bit of meat on their bones… of course, you know what they say – sex is like pizza; even when it’s bad it’s still pretty good – but if memory serves… yeah. They usually have the most magnificent breasts, too. And they like to do naughty things with them sometimes.” He gave a low chuckle as he drifted across the spring, his eyes closed. “You know  _you_  have marvelous breasts, right, Belle?”

She anxiously peered down at her chest, unsure what to think of the turn this conversation was taking. “I – well – I didn’t think you noticed.”

“Hard not to,” he said, glancing over at her. “Those things could take out an eye when you run.”

Belle laughed despite herself. “Okay, well… thank you, I guess. But Oakley… I just… I mean, I’ve never… you know.”

“I know. But, come on. I’m a guy. You’re my friend – one of my best friends – but that doesn’t mean I’ve never thought about it.”

“Really?” The word had escaped her lips before she could stop it.

“Yes, really.” He swam towards her. “Belle, you know I love you. I tell you that, don’t I?”

“Yes, but – ”

“That means I love you. If you wanted more… I’d be open to it. I always assumed you didn’t.”

Belle smiled. “What did you just say about assuming?”

He smiled back. “You’re right. I shouldn’t do it, either.”

“Looks like we’ve both made some incorrect assumptions,” she replied. “But Oakley… I mean… if we were to – you know – I – I mean, you’re not really the relationship type.”

“Again with the assumptions,” he whispered as he drew closer. “I think I could be.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I want this,” he murmured. “Look, if I’m honest – the reason I brought the entire thing up earlier was to sort of feel you out on it. See if it was true. I mean, you know me, I’m not… I’m not good with emotional shit. And you’re my friend. I didn’t want to lose that.”

“You want this,” she repeated. “You want… us?”

“I do,” he answered. “Do you?”

“Yes.”

He grinned at her and leaned his forehead against hers. His damp curls clung to his skin as they both began to giggle.

“Does that mean I should move my arms?”

“Only if you want to, Belle,” he said. “Of course, if you’re waiting for me to object, you’ll be waiting a very long time…”

She slowly revealed herself, naked under the clear blue water. Her freed breasts bobbed up to the surface and she covered her face as she laughed. “Oh, Christ.”

“Oh, God, now  _that’s_  what I’m talking about,” Oakley groaned. “May I… ?”

She nodded, eyes still closed, expecting to feel hands. Instead, she felt his lips and tongue close around one of her stiff nipples, and she gasped at the sudden contrast of his hot mouth surrounded by the cool water.

“Oakley…”

“Is this okay?” he whispered into her skin.

“Maybe you should kiss me first? On the lips? Like normal people?”

He snorted. “You have a point… sorry, dear. My love of big, gorgeous tits got the best of me.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her sweetly but insistently. She felt like she was drifting away into bliss. She had only kissed two other guys in her life, and neither of them seemed to have any idea what they were doing compared to Oakley.

She found herself twisting her fingers into his wet curls as his tongue gently parted her lips and entangled with hers.

He pulled away, breathing hard. “How was that?”

“More,” she panted, pulling him back.

He smiled at her before their lips met again. He pressed his body to hers and she moaned into his mouth as she allowed her hands to roam – his shoulders, his lean torso, his waist.

He deepened the kiss with a chuckle as she reached his ass and gave it a squeeze. She could feel it now, his cock hardening against the softness of her belly as they made out, and she felt the warmth of her own arousal spreading through her.

She broke away. “Do you want to… can we…”

He pressed his lips to her ear. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Oh God yes,” she panted. 

He laughed into her cheek. “Eager minx…”

“Sorry. Yes.”

“Don’t apologize. But we can’t do it now, not here,” he replied. “If we’re going to be an item… I think our first time should be special, don’t you?”

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re turning down sex?”

“Just for now,” he said. He clasped her hands and kissed them.

“What about that raging hard-on you’ve got? Anything I can do to help with that?”

“I  _adore_ your enthusiasm… but not yet,” he said, kissing her again. Then he looked down and smirked. “I mean, that’s something I can take care of on my own. At home. Later.”

“You really don’t want to… now?”

“Belle,” he said firmly. “Listen to me. I do want to have sex with you. A lot. Right now, actually. But the reason I’m saying no is twofold. Firstly, I know from personal experience that sex in water is vastly overrated, and secondly, I also know from personal experience that sex in the dirt of the woods is also vastly overrated. Being a filthy slut has its advantages.” He winked. “That’s why my vote is for an actual bed. A king-sized one. At a hotel, where we don’t have to clean the sheets or give a damn who hears us.”

“We’re going to a hotel?”

“For your first time? Yeah, now that we’re official, I want to try to make it unforgettable.” He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her waist. “I always hoped your first time would be with someone who wouldn’t… well. Most people’s first times suck.” He shrugged. “That’s just the way it is; no way around it. If it’s going to be with  _me_ , however, I’m going to do everything within my power to ensure it  _doesn’t_ suck. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough.” She felt like she was actually glowing with excitement. “Shall we go then? So you can… make plans?”

“Not yet… I want to just… let’s just make out a little more… and do you mind if I get a bit of a feel? I know I rushed it a bit earlier, but I’d still very much like to become better acquainted with those.” He stared openly at her breasts and licked his lips.

She snorted. “Feel away.”

He took one in each palm and gave a soft squeeze. “Christ. Can’t even fit them in my hands, they’re that big…”

“You like them, then, you idiot?”

“Adore them,” he replied as their lips met again and his fingers continued exploring.

“Will there be rose petals on this king-sized bed?” Belle asked between kisses.

“Red ones,” he answered.

“Champagne?”

“The finest.”

“Should I bring anything?”

“Just your lovely self.”

“Oakley, you’re a romantic,” she said.

“I know. Don’t tell anyone,” he replied. He brushed her damp hair off her forehead. “Now stop talking and let me kiss you.”


End file.
